Mondays Are the Prettiest Days
by Binge
Summary: Monday Quinnzel is a 15 year old girl with pyrokinesis. Her best friends are Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen. She had a friend who was like a brother to her, and a friend who tries to be the same thing. Jason can't be replaced though, and something Monday and her mother have in common is they make promises they can't keep. (OcxBart Allen)(After season 2)(Strong Language)
1. Monday aka Pyro

**Okay, despite the fact I desperately wanna do a Jason Todd fan fiction, inspiration hit me like a freaking train and I had to make an OC x Impulse story... Forgive me...**

Hi. My name is Monday Jade Quinnzel. I'm a superhero. Well, not really superhero, more like superhero in training I guess. I work in Mount Justice with my friends. I have the ability to EAT YOUR SOULS. Nah, I'm just kidding. My ability is to create and control fire. Kind of like a Leo Valdez thing, except there's a catch, my fire can go out. If I get to cold, I can die. My house never goes below 70 degrees because of that. I barely survive the winter! Fun fact about why I'm home-schooled. My mom Harleen Quinnzel is almost never home, due to the fact she is in Arkham Asylum. I love my mom to death, but she needs to get her priorities straight. She decided she wanted to not be a bad guy anymore after the 'incident' where my supposed step-father threw my mom out a window and after that a bunch of drama that I didn't are about happened and she gave up on him after I knocked some sense into her. My mom used to be smart. Really smart. She still is, I guess but she lost her wits... She's not a bad mom, I swear. I mean, she named me after the worst day of the week and left e with a smiling crazed lunatic who tried to kill me when I was three, but I can tell she tries her best, so I love my mom. Shes being released in a few weeks, thank goodness.

Anyways more about me. My best friend is Bart Allen, aka Impulse. He can be a huge idiot sometimes but that's why I'm his friend. So he can look stupider in comparison. Kidding, so that I can keep him from doing stupid things. He doesn't listen half the time, but hey, what can I say? I'm not him. I can't make him do anything. So I don't.

Appearance wise, I'm several inches shorter than Bart. I know. I'm so short. It's an advantage, trust me. I'm not skin and bone but I'm not a pile of blubber like Amanda Waller either. I take after my mother, except for my hair. I have my mom's face and everything. My hair is a natural brunette which I consistently dye different colors. Right now my hair is white at the top, and fades into gray, which becomes black. I have skills for hair, I know. My hair goes down to my mid-back. My eyes are baby blue, and my skin is a nice not tan but not pale color, as well.

Let's move on, shall we?

**Gotham Apartment Complex, apartment 4F. July 4th, 2015.**

It had been 3 weeks since the end of the Reach and the Light. 3 weeks since Wally's death. 3 weeks of celebration and mourning. The young justice team had moved on after the first week and now it was the Fourth of July. Bart, Monday, and Jaime were at Monday's apartment. They decided to watch the fireworks from atop her apartment complex. Monday sat in between Jaime and Bart, munching on popcorn, her feet dangling off the roof of the 2 story building. She was about to get another piece of popcorn from the bowl to be greeted with and empty bowl with some kernels in the bottom and some salt clinging to the edges. "Bart!" she exclaimed with a frown implanted on her face.

"What? I was hungry!"

"What ever, just go make more popcorn." Monday promptly handed the popcorn bowl over to Bart who sighed and ran back inside to make more popcorn. Jaime and Monday waited patiently and Bart returned a few minutes later. "Your microwave's so slow!"

"My microwave is perfectly fine, you're just really impatient."

"I can be patient!"

"Both of you, shh! The fireworks are starting," Jaime butted in.

"Why do we have to be quiet to watch fireworks?" the two said in unison.

"Just shut up."

They were quiet for the first five minutes while the fireworks went off then suddenly loud lyrics of I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction blared from Monday's phone. Jaime glared at her but she just shrugged and began to sing along. Monday was a pretty good singer, she wasn't bad but she wasn't the next Lorde either. Bart raised an eyebrow at her and she paid no mind. Monday didn't look like she gave a crap. Soon enough Bart was singing along then Jaime reluctantly joined in. It was quite a funny sight. The fireworks continued and the 3 best friends were on top of an old apartment complex singing songs from the early 2000's. After the song was over Monday burst out laughing. Her neighbor popped her window open and yelled, "Hey! Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to have a good time over here!" Monday rolled her eyes, flipped her neighbor off and made a Mean Girls reference. "Boo! You whore!" Monday shouted at the 45 year old woman who was smoking a cigarette. The woman slammed her window shut and Monday played another song, this time it was, Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy. This time it was an all out goof off war. Monday had used a straw as a popcorn launcher and was attempting to hit Bart with popcorn, but he was too fast and Jaime was trying to hit Monday but he couldn't figure out how to get the popcorn to shoot out of the straw and Bart just pelted them all with popcorn. They went through 2 boxes of popcorn which was about 6 giant bowls of the stuff. There was a mess of popcorn on the flat surfaced roof so Monday brought her dog Jason up on the roof to eat all the popcorn that covered the place.

"Why's your dog named Jason?" Bart asked.

"Well, I had a friend named Jason and my supposed step-dad that tried to kill me when I was 3 murdered him..."

"Was it the previous Robin?"

Silence filled the air. "Yeah..."

Monday started at the ground, sadness filling her eyes. Jason Todd was like Monday's big brother. Ever since she was 10, when her mom came home with the Joker Monday would run off and Jason would find her. He questioned her trustworthiness at first, but after the first few weeks he could see she was sincere when she cried in fear. When she first met Jason she described the Joker, whom she'd labeled 'my mommy's boyfriend.' The described him like this;

"He has these ugly yellow teeth and he smiles like this," she stretched her mouth out for effect. "And he has these scary black eyes and his face is covered in paint! His hair is green is all green and ugly and he's _old_!" Tears rolled down her face due to fear. "And when I was a baby I remember he shook me, really hard. It _hurt_!" She sniffled and said, "I don't like him, but my mommy does..."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Well, It used to be Harleen but she changed it to Harley when she met the big scary clown man."

"What's your last name?"

"Well, my mommy says to stop saying Quinnzel because it's Quinn now but I don't know why my name would change."

"Okay, well what's your name?"

"My name is Monday Jade Quinnz- I mean Quinn!" she announced proudly.

"Well, Monday. Can you do something for me?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I need you to go home even though the big scary clown man is there. Be brave and you'll be fine. If you ever need help call this number then meet right here, okay?"

The 5th grader was hesitant to answer, "Yes."

That faithful night was 5 years ago. Monday was 15, and now she had 2 best friends that were just that. Jason was like her brother. She knew he couldn't be replaced, and she often wondered why Jaime tried to act like he was their brother sometimes.

"Anyways, good news guys. My mom's being released this week..."

"Wait.. Harley Quinn is being released from Arkham?" Jaime said with a shocked face.

Monday became quickly defensive over her mother. "Oh shut up it's not like she's the Joker. Besides, she's my mom and she tries to do the best she can which is why she gave up crime and decided she wanted to get better so don't act like it's a bad thing," she snapped.

"Hey, sorry," Jaime quickly apologized.

"So, are you going to introduce your mom to your awesome boyfriend?" Bart asked in a snarky voice.

Monday raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend? Who might this 'boyfriend' be?" she asked with a snicker.

"Me, of course!" Bart exclaimed.

Monday burst out laughing. Bart gave her a frown of humiliation.

"Bart, you may be my best friend but no way in one _million_ years will I ever be your girlfriend!" she laughed.

Bart looked hurt for a second then quickly rebounded. "Awe, why not? You're smokin' hot and-"

"Bart, I have fire powers. That's why I'm hot."

"My point bei-"

"Your point will not justify your cause."

"One day you'll be dying to date me. You'll see!"

"Like I said, not in a million years!"

The thing Monday and her mother have in common is that they never make promises they can keep. 

**That's the beginning of my story so far. Please favorite, follow, and review and stay tuned to more of this lovely story.**


	2. Caught you!

_**Quick note about yesterdays singing thing. It's honestly personal experience because me and my best friend burst into song at random points, like today we continuously sang the Ballad of Mona Lisa. That's why I threw in the songs because I wanted to show that they were close friends already. I may do some flashbacks as to how they met, but for now we will focus on Monday's story line. Also, thank you for my lovely reviewers, and no this is not a normal Jokers daughter story. It's not even a Joker's daughter story. Monday's dad was actually Harley's high school sweetheart, that's all I will say about him. Disclaimer: I only own Monday and her story line! **_

Monday stood at the gates of Arkham Asylum. Anticipation rushed through her blood. Fear that her mom would flip out appeared in her head in so many scenarios... She gulped down he lump in her throat and walked through the gates, down the long gravel road and up to the large meal door. She was inside the heavily secured facility. Through a glass wall she saw her mother. She grinned at her mom, who didn't seem to notice. "We just need you to sign some papers and legal proof that you are a relative of ," a guard stated.

Monday shrugged, and handed some legal papers over. He checked them twice and said, "Everything seems to be in order. Go ahead and sign these papers and she's good to go."

Monday nodded and signed the legal papers. After they were checked over they let her mom out and Harley observed her daughter for the first time in 3 years. "Nice hair, kiddo."

"Thanks. Here's some clothes. Orange is disgusting on you by the way," Monday noted and handed the black back pack to her mom.

"That's what I tried to tell 'em but no," she held out the 'o' sound for effect, "they _insisted _I wear this stupid orange."

Monday smirked. Her mom had gone to a nearby restroom to change clothing. Monday waited a few moments and her mom returned, now wearing a simple black hoodie, jeans, and a random pair of tennis shoes that Monday found lying in her mothers closet, along with her old Harley Quinn outfit. Monday ignored the old villain alias lying limp but alive in the closet of her mentally unstable yet recently declared stable mother.

Harley and Monday climbed onto a public bus. On the bus ride Harley and Monday had a pleasant chit-chat over what had happened recently in the past few years. There was a pause when Monday said, "You know, ever since I was little I never thought you were a bad mother. I never blamed you, but I didn't blame myself either."

"Okay," Harley shrugged with a happy voice.

Monday stared blankly for a moment, she knew her mother wouldn't be crude, but she wouldn't be begging for forgiveness. Then why did the reaction surprise her so much? She simply shrugged it off, after all her mom was basically insane. They made it back to Gotham Apartment Complex, and Monday unlocked the door to apartment 4F. Harley let out a small eep of joy as Jason the Great Dane tackled Harley. "Mommy's home!" she giggled and pet the dogs head.

The clock on the countertop read that it was currently 10:30 am. There was a sudden fast paced knock on the door. "Who's that?" Harley tilted her head.

"My friend, or friends if he dragged Jaime with him," Monday explained as she opened the door to be greeted by a smiling Bart Allen and a oblivious looking Jaime. Monday snapped her fingers in front of Jaime's face and he blinked and turned towards her.

"I'm alive, you know."

"Just making sure. C'mon in."

Bart zipped past Monday and was going through her fridge. "Bart whatever your middle name is Allen! Get away from the food before I say the word. "Huh?"

"Jason! Get 'em!"

Jason leapt off of Monday's mother and tackled Bart and ate the food from his hand. Harley seemed confused and just sat there watching with curiosity. Jaime raised an eyebrow and said, "You managed to train your dog?"

"Hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life."

Bart frowned and sighed.

"So, mom meet Bart and Jaime, and buddies meet my mom," the white-faded-black haired girl told her best friends.

Bart of course kept his promise and introduced himself as Monday's boyfriend which she promptly denied by saying, "I said a not in a million years, speed racer."

"Anyways, I thought my mom wasn't supposed to get out of Arkham for another 4 days, but it looks like she got out early, thank god, and since none of us are above the age of seventeen we can't see the new Deadpool movie. I haven't gotten to spend time with my mom ever and since you guys already bought tickets, maybe my mom could chaperone," Monday offered.

"Sure!" Harley said excitedly with a wide grin, which she had obtained by the endless time with the Joker. Jaime and Bart glanced at each other, knowing how much it would piss off Monday if they said no for no reason or if the reason was it Harley Quinn. But It wasn't Harley Quinn, not anymore anyways. It was Harleen Quinnzel. Bart smiled and simply said, "Why not? I've been wanting to see the movie ever since the trailer came out."

Jaime shrugged and said, "Hey, he's in."

"Awesome sauce." Monday grabbed the popcorn money and the 4 left the apartment, not noticing the figure standing in the dark closet all that time, with the wicked grin on his face.

He knew she would come back. She always did, like a beaten dog to it's drunken owner.

**Bart Allen's point of view.**

Bart kept glancing at Monday. He wasn't concentrating on the movie. Thoughts rolled around his mind like marbles in a rotating flat surfaced room. Everyone knew he liked Monday, even Monday knew! She acted like it was a joke. Not crash dude, not crash at all. I mean, he tried to play it off as a joke every single time, jut so he wouldn't lose Monday as a friend. It got to a bloody and gruesome part in the movie and Monday's mother giggled and Monday smirked. Jaime winced and there were several, "Ughs.." from the audience. Bart had paid no mind and caught him self staring at Monday. Too late. Monday leaned over and whispered, "Quit staring. it's creepy. Pay attention to the movie." She leaned away and continued watching the film. An obvious hurt was displayed on Bart's face as he turned back to he movie. He didn't catch a single word of the movie as he paid attention to the distractions instead.

**Monday Jade Quinnzel's point of view.**

Monday hid her actual feelings well. She knew Bart felt hurt, just by the look on his face. Honestly, the whole _'I want to be your boyfriend_' thing was beginning to grow on her. She'd never admit it though. Jaime would make fun of her for saying 'Never in a million years.' Monday was just too prideful, like her father. Exiting the movies she looked at Bart and opened her mouth to speak but he smiled sadly and said, "See you later. Me and Jaime are going to the skate park tomorrow. Wanna go?"

"Yeah.. Hey Bart, I'm-"

"It's okay. I can be annoying, I know."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Okay, well bye!" Bart zipped off, leaving Jaime, Monday, and the infamous Harley Quinn in the cinema parking lot.


	3. YOU'RE ALIVE!

_**Thank you for your reviews! It's nice my story's off to a good start. And yes I am planning something absolutely 100% evil, but you'll love it guys. Just wait a few chapters. For now, lets see what Monday is doing! Disclaimer: I only own Monday and her plotline!**_

Monday sat on her couch at 2 am, flipping through channels on her tv. There was something interesting on Gotham News... She read the headline, and tried not to laugh.

**The Red Hood Returns; The Full Story of Recent Pauses in Crime!**

Over the years, with the outfit of the Red Hood, Monday viewed it as a joke. So many people had taken his mantle it was ridiculous. Then there was a picture of a man with a red full face helmet, not the one of Jack Napier, who died years ago, but a cooler version. "Cool," Monday commented.

If only she knew.

If only she knew who this new Red Hood was. If only she knew her big brother was back in action.

Jason was back. But this is a story for another time. Don't want to skip to far ahead do we? Where were we? Oh yeah...

Monday dozed off to an action movie that was playing on one of the cable channels. There was a wicked grin in the darkness again. An ugly, wicked, angry grin. Waiting... Just standing there... Waiting. Then there was a voice.

Maybe they were there because the window was open, or because they were both after the same thing. The Red Hood was looking for a girl, last he remembered she had dyed her hair bright red. He glanced around the be greeted with a wicked grin in front of him and silver hair in the background.

"Why are you here, Joker," the Red Hood snapped quietly, as if he didn't want to wake Monday. As much as he wanted to, just to show he was alive, he couldn't. Not with the Joker here.

"Oh, just taunting."

"Who?"

"Well, first I was going after Harley, but Monday seems more compelling-"

"Touch Monday or her family and I swear on my life I will-"

"Kill me? You know that's all I ever wanted! But from the Batman, not you. At least you care" Joker snickered.

"Shut up, why do you even-"

Monday stirred, her sleep a bit lighter now. She was becoming more and more aware every minute. Any second she could awake and that was not good. Not good at all. Something made Jason wanted her to wake up, but that would just endanger her. Monday could clearly take care of herself, she had been doing so since she was a young child, she had even survived the Joker. But there was always that one chance that if the wrong move was made the Joker could get what he wanted. But the Joker had a plan. A full proof plan. Of course it involved explosives, and some trickery. But his utmost favorite part was death.

"Well, I'm I afraid I must leave. Lovely chit-chat by the way."

Jason paused before realizing what had happened. The Joker had hit him with some sort of sedative and left. jason hit the hardwood floor with a thud.

Monday had a bucket of ice and she was standing in her pajamas, which were red basket ball shorts, a black t-shirt, and her hair was in a messy top-knot. She poured some water into the bucket and let it sit for a minute. She had taken the helmet off the stranger to find him looking strangely familiar. After a few minutes she took the metal bucket and dumped it on him. He gasped and his eyes shot open as he blurted, "What the fuck?"

Monday watch him sit up, his eyes alert. He made eye contact with raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She appeared tough and pissed, but Jason knew she was good at acting. "Give up the act, Monday. We both know you're not really pissed. You know who I am so just give up the act."

Monday tackled Jason into a hug and said, "I thought you were dead!"

"So did I."

Monday plopped onto the floor next to him. "How? Seriously. Were you alive the entire time? If you were I swear to god I will kill you, but for real this time."

"No, I was really dead."

"How are you alive?"

"Ra's al Ghul put m in his Lazarus pit and now here I am."

"Sorry- Ra's al Ghul? Wasn't he apart of the Light?"

"I don't know."

"But the Light was working for the Reach until..."

"The what now?"

"Long story short, aliens tried to invade Earth and make humans slaves and all that stuff but this kid named Bart Allen came back in time to help stop all that stuff because in his future the world went into a Reach Apocalypse and the Reach attempted to destroy the Earth. Bart, Flash, and Wally ran around this thing to stop the chrysalis thing or whatever and Wally ended up dying in the process..."

"Oh, I'll pretend I understood that."

"Anyways.. You're alive. You know when ever you ded I really wanted to slap you, but apparently slapping dead people at funerals isn't very customary.."

"Oh really?" Jason chuckled.

Monday raised an eyebrow and slapped him upside the head. "That's for dying and leaving me alone in this idiotic world, dumb ass."

"Ow! That hurt."

"Good, you deserved it for being an asshole."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Hmph."

"FIne. I am very sorry for dying," Jason said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Anyways, cool hair," Monday told him, acknowledging the silver streak in his hair.

"Could say the same for you. I'm surprised you didn't dye your hair pink at one point, never though you would just do black and white."

"Eh, people change."

"I'm living proof," Jason shrugged.

Rapid knocking scared the shit out of Monday. "What is it, Bart?" she shouted at the door.

"Skatepark, remember?"

"Oh shit! Give me 5 minutes!" Monday turned to Jason and said, "Hey if you need new clothes because I dunked ice water on your face, my dads old room is at the end of the hall."

"Noted."

Monday raced to her room, which was covered in posters, had a simple bed by the wall, a closet, and a desk with a laptop and stereo. She swung open the fold away closet doors and scavenged a Camp Jupiter t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and her TMNT socks. She quickly changed, brushed her hair, grabbed a piece of gum and her helmet and left her apartment, leaving Jason alone.

Jason stood up and shivered. Monday hadn't changed much. She was still a smart ass, she could still fool anyone with her ability to hide emotions. She was still the girl whom he treated like a little sister. The only thing that had really changed about her was her hair. He walked down the hall, desperate to get rid of the ice-cold, soaked shirt. There were 3 doors at the end of the hall. The first door he opened was the bathroom. Door number two was Monday's room. Band posters and printed off art littered the yellow and red walls. The bed sat in a corner next to an open closet. There was a desk in front of the window, which blocked out a massive amount of light with dark purple curtains. Her computer was opened to her email account. The room was over all, messy. Clothes, food wrappers/bags, papers, books, and accessories lied like a blanket. Jason walked over to the computer and read what was on it. It was a conversation between her and someone whom she had saved to her account as, "Speed Racer" Jason read the messages. It was basically him failing to get her to be his girlfriend and just normal best friend stuff. He had assumed this was Bart, er friend whom had knocked on the door. He left the room and went into the 3rd door. It was a dusty old room with a dresser and an old bed, nothing else. He opened the dresser and grabbed a white t-shirt. He threw his jacket over it and headed to the skate park.

Monday was on a bench, not doing much besides watching the others skate. She had no ability what-so-ever. She watched the others then Bart sat down next to her. "Hey! WHy aren't you skating?"

"I have no ability to do so, nor the motivation to try."

"You're so lazy."

"She is. Ridiculously lazy." a voice said from behind them.

Monday turned around and face palmed. Jason was standing behind them. "Jason, what the hell are you doing?" Monday asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Standing. Breathing. Blinking. Basic stuff."

"Jason," Monday warned, aware of the stunt he was about to pull.

"Monday," Jason mocked.

"Fine. Jason this is Bart, Bart this is Jason. Jason is my friend, but more like a brother than anything else."

"Which is close enough, so therefore I am her brother."

"You look familiar- Wait! I saw you in the holographic underground memorial! You're the second Robi-" Bart was cut off when Monday slammed a hand over his mouth. He stopped talking and Monday removed her hand and said, "Okay we get it. Hes supposed to be dead. Don't ask."

"Anyways," Jason grinned, "So you're the guy who wants to date my sister?"

Monday face palmed and sighed, and Bart had a look of shock on his face.

**Gasp! What will Jason do? Find out later tonight when I stay up super late again writing chapter after chapter. You guys should thank me. I passed out on a bus this afternoon after staying up until 2 am writing this stuff, because I have the inability to be tired at night. I barely made it through exams today. XD But I pulled through. I know, staying up late is my choice. I just prefer night to day and stay up late, because I don't get tired. I ended up flopping onto my friend and it was hilarious. Anyways, next chapter will be up from 10pm-2 am western time!**


	4. I killed someone today

**Ooooooh! I am going to be updating this story like crazy tonight! So many ideas... I must not spoil... I must not spoil... EEP! I'm so excited with this plotline I've made out. It's particularly interesting for all 3 of my followers, whom are reading this. It will be very satisfying for those who ****_hate _****the Joker, and for those who have read the comics, you may see a particular clone appear. Also, I have only BEGUN to read the Impulse comics, (which I truely love with all my heart, and I keep them in a special box hidden away), so I will be editing the plotline quit a lot, there may be a quote or too and yu Impulse comic fans get to re-experience the worst part of the comics! Death. ****And resurrection****! Also, I kind of got this team up goin' on. :D Tooooniiight the plooot beegiiiinnnnssss! Ps: TurtleLynn, you got your wish. Sort of. When the time comes, we will have a mission with Bart (Impulse), and Monday (Pyro). Also, I will explain why Bart decided to stay Impulse, instead of becoming Kid FLash.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Monday and her plot! **

Monday cracked up by the shocked look on Bart's face when Jason said, "So you want to date my sister?"

Of course, Jason and Monday weren't really siblings, they were just that close. "Uh.. There's no right answer for that is there?" Bart implied.

"Nope," Jason and Monday said in unison. The white-to-black haired girl wished she had popcorn, because this was going to be entertaining.

"Well, do you or don't you?"

Bart was silent. Jason sighed. "Tell the truth and I _won't_ hurt you."

"Um, yes?" Bart said timidly.

Monday decided she probably didn't want to hear anything Jason was about to say, and she probably couldn't without cracking up, so she snatched up her helmet and skateboard and walked away while Jason spoke to Bart.

Once she got home, she remembered that her mom hadn't been home that morning. Or that night. She rushed to the closet of her mother and searched for it everywhere. _It _being the Harley Quinn costume. Anger and fear crashed into her like a train. She ran back into the living room to be greeted by sickening yellow teeth, bright red lips, neon green hair, huge terrifying black eyes. She was face to face with Gotham's clown, the terror of her dreams. She was eye to eye with the Joker.

Monday darted for the door, only to find every possible exit locked with a bomb. If any of those doors, windows, or vents opened... Boom.

"Here, you may call the police if you wish, that will give us plenty of time to chit-chat."

Monday pulled out her own phone and texted Bart. The words across the screen were, "Help. Joker. Don't open doors, windows, or vents. All blocked with explosives."

She got a reply, which read, "On it."

The Joker sat in one of the cushioned chairs in her living room and said, "Hello, _daughter_."

"Your not my dad. You're some old creep who my made my mom crazy. You killed my dad and I don't even know his name."

"I suppose you're right. But killing him was pleasant, you know." He burst out cackling.

Monday stood, brooding over him. "What do you want, dumb ass?" she snapped.

"Want? Mmm, well I have no powers or anything of the such, and Harley does get boring so I was thinking you could replace her."

"No."

"No? Why not?" The Joker gave her an innocently psychotic smile.

Monday grabbed him, as if to choke him, her nails dug into his frail, old skin. "You turned my mom evil. You killed my best friend. You killed my father. You tried to kill me," her hands heated up to unnatural temperatures, "You ruined my life. All it took was just the one little step towards my mom and you everything I ever loved is GONE." Her hands burst into flames. His throat was being burned raw, he choked on heat. The skin turning to ash. Before you knew it, he was dead. His head was severed from his body and he was dead. Realizing she just broke the number one rule a tear rolled down her face. That's when the door was slammed open and she saw red.

All she remembered was pain. She was suddenly in the parking lot, fire was everywhere in front of her. Her legs, ribs, and wrist hurt. How was she alive. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She curled up and decided to sleep.

She woke up in a hospital bed. Bright lights. She absorbed her surroundings. An unnatural clean smells, freezing cold, annoying loud machines? Yup. This was a hospital. She Coughed and turned her head to see Bart sitting in a chair, tapping his foot rapidly.

"Hey.."

"Oh thank God, you're awake! I thought you were going to die or something, I mean I may have accidentally caused you to sprain your wrist, break your leg, and a few ribs, but you're alive!"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Fuzzy memories. Lots of pain. Continue please."

"Well, you texted me and said there was the Joker and a bunch of bombs attached to the doors and stuff. The cops wouldn't listen and thanks to my super speed none of the good guys died."

"Cool, I guess."

She looked at the glass window to see Nightwing, walking through the dark halls of the practically empty hospital. He entered Monday's room and she said, "Um, hi, Nightwing?"

"What happened?"

"Explosives and the Joker happened."

"The Jokers remains were found and autopsied. He was decapitated and had severe burns on his throat before the explosion. What happened?"

"I killed him..."

"Why?" Nightwing practically yelled.

Tears brimmed Monday's eyes. "I didn't mean to! I lost control and my hands caught fire and burnt his head off, literally!"

Nightwing frowned intensely. "FIne, but you're off the team."

"What! Why? I didn't mean to kill him. I mean.. I guess I did... He ruined my life. He killed my dad, my best friend who was like my brother, he ruined my mom, and he tried to kill me then he breaks into my apartment and asks me to HELP _him_. He destroyed my home even after he was dead. I ended the dark days of Gotham," Monday said, tears running down her face as she meant every word with all of her heart.

"You _killed _him, Pyro. That's final. You're off the team."

"Fuck you! I tried my hardest, didn't I? Guess what, you do what has to be done, and then you lose the one thing that actually mattered. I hope you rot in hell, _fearless leader_," she spat, anger pouring into each word.

Bart stared at her, shocked. He had never seen her this angry. Usually was sweet, but a smart ass. But hearing that she had _killed _someone shocked him the most. He didn't hate her for doing it, he would never hate her. Ever. Nightwing had left, leaving Bart alone with Monday. She sniffled and lay her head alone on the pillow. He felt sorry and wanted to comfort her. Right now, everyone was feeling the mode.

He crouched down next to the hospital bed, so that his chin was resting on the mattress and he said, "You need a hug."

Monday faced him. He expected her to say, "Never in a million years, Speed Racer." Instead Monday sighed and nodded. Bart sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her as she cried.

**I'm soooo evil. I know. eue There won't be a Pyro and Impulse mission. There will be an explanation as to why he remains Impulse, though. I will post one more chapter tonight, because my mind is literally like, "MOTHER TRUCKING INSPIRATION UP IN THIS BIZ!" SO yeah. :) We are finally starting to see Monday accept the love, and I can't wait to see Jason's reaction to he death of his murderer. :D We may even see a little anti-hero action. Anyways, follow, favorite, and review! Ozzi, out!**


	5. Cyanide or Impulse? Difficult decisions

**Aye. So the next two chapters are going to be interesting. I'm going to be 100% honest and say, I'm going to experiment a little here and bring a little bit if the Impulse comics into the story. Like I said, it be a few characters *cough*only one because he deserves to die*cough* and the very basic plot towards the end of the comics from what little knowledge I have and google images. Like I said, I'm only into the first few issues of Impulse, so I don't know much. I would like to thank my favorite youtuber ItsSuperEffective for his History on Impulse and a whole bunch of other stuff pertaining to information on the comics. He's also the reason I'm hooked on these comics (No I'm not reading the New 52 version, I prefer the original.) Also, guys. What I'm doing, pulling the little knowledge from the comics and combining it with the cartoon PLUS adding Jason Todd is really hard to pull off, and honestly I'm really glad that everyday I'm getting positive reviews and I thank you. Thank you very much. Anyways, moving on. Mwahahahaha. Lets see what's going on with Moonnnddaaaayyyyy. Also, the song that goes with this chapter is Pompeii by Bastille..**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Only own Monday and her plot. **

Monday sat alone in her hospital bed, she was bored out of her mind. But worry ran through her head. What if the League decides to put her in Arkham or something because she _killed _the Joker? In fact, he killed him in a very painful way. She burned his throat to ash then snapped the neck, leaving him burned and decapitated. The reason she was in the hospital is that when Bart ran in as fast as he could to save her, the impact of him grabbing her at such speed, he cracked a few of her ribs, and her leg had twisted her leg in an awkward position and it caused it to break. As for her sprained wrist, that happened when she broke her fall in the parking lot. She was still alive, so she wasn't mad that she had broken her leg and a few ribs and it had hurt like a bitch whenever it happened. Several people had visited her, but unfortunately when the apartments went boom her laptop, phone, and headphones were destroyed,so she was bored out of her mind. Her only visitors were Bart, Jaime, and Jason. Jason had given her a drawing of 2 stick figures and one was on fire, the other had a red face.

"Jason, the hell is this?"

"It's a picture."

"It's more like a scribble."

"Shut up. It's not like your art skills are very good, either."

"You're right. They're fabulous."

Jason smiled. "Hey, see. There's my Monday back. Thought you had turned into a depressed emo for a while there."

Monday pushed her hair into her face and said in a dull voice, "Omg.. So emo." She held out the 'o' sounds for effect. Jason chuckled and Monday removed her hair from her face. She glanced at the note pad which she had doodled an outfit and mask. She had no idea why. The paper looked like this; It was a faceless templet, there were black diamonds where the eyes would've been and a heart on the left cheek under the diamond. The outfit was a black jacket, a dark blue tank top, skinny jeans, and sneakers. She even added a utility belt and noted clothes should be fireproof and there should be a pocket containing needles with _cyanide _in them. She smiled, observing the faceless woman. She quietly added her facial features, but edited the hair. "Perfect..." She wrote _Cyanide_ on the top right corner.

"Well, I have to get going. Money to collect, people to protect," Jason informed Monday.

"Break a leg!" the ombre haired girl joked.

"Don't want to end up like you. sorry."

Monday stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and left her alone. She set the notepad down next to her and stared out the large glass window. Minutes later there was a rapid knock on the door.

"What do you want?" She notified the knocker. Bart walked through the door and said, "This place is not crash at all."

"No shit. It's a hospital."

Bart smiled and said, "Feeling better today?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't believe you can't be Pyro anymore."

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore anyways, I found a new way to help the city with out being in the Young Justice League."

"Oh, really?"

Monday tossed the notepad at him, which he used his super speed to catch.

"Cyanide? You're going to kill people?"

"No! Maybe.. I don't know. It was just something I came up with. I got kicked of the team, but that doesn't mean I have to stop helping people all together."

"By killing people? Like what the Red Hood does? No! That's not the way to solve things."

"Well it's working isn't it?" Monday snapped, anger suddenly bursting from her voice.

Bart was taken aback. Usually she was absolutely adorable, but still a smart ass. She was never blatantly angry. It was new, for sure. He didn't want her to _kill_ people. Living human beings. But he didn't want to lose her as a friend, he had failed so many times. He just couldn't. Monday was one of the few people willing to put up with him and now she seems like everyone else, yelling at him for a word said on instinct. He began to look hurt. "Monday, I can't lose you to killing. I don't want you to become evil. You were always absolutely adorable, and you put up with me. You are my best friend and you're not going to do this. Not today not ever."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"Because its evil! You want to help this world, yet here you are mapping out unorthodox ways to do so! Not very crash. And..." His voice faded off.

"And what?"

"And you know what! You know, I know, everyone knows!"

"What, '_you lo-'_" Monday began in a mocking voice before being interrupted.

"I love you? Yes. Okay? There I said it. Happy? If you're going to do this then I want to be with you but not when it involves death."

Guilt hit Monday's face like a train. Bart saw it, and tried to ignore it. "Tell me when you change your mind..."

Bart turned around to leave. Monday threw the thin blanket off of her, removed the stupid IVs and tried to stand, only to fall to the ground, due to her broken leg. Bart hadn't seen this and heard her hit the ground. He quickly turned around and rushed to her side. "That was a truly stupid thing to 's surprising, because you're supposed to be the smart one."

"I am, trust me."

Monday quickly pecked Barts lips, which surprised him. He sat there, shocked for a minute. "Well, are you going to help me up, or no?"

"Huh, uh sorry." Bart was blushing intensely. He helped her up, and she sat back on the bed. She swung her legs ver the side, which was harder than it looked.

"Thought you said never in a million years?"

"People change," Monday told him, quoting a bit of Jason and her's conversation.

Bart smiled and said, "Does this mean you're finally my girlfriend?"

"Mmm... Yes."

Bart smiled and turned to leave. Before he left he heard her say, "See, you SPeed Racer."

**Woooooo. Okay, yes I created an alter ego for her named Cyanide but I'm going to hold a vote. Should Monday stay Pyro, and do her heroic duties by the same rules as the team, or should she become Cyanide and work side-by-side with Red Hood? You choose, and you vote. Also, should I introduce Inertia a little later into the story? Just want to know your guy's opinions! Ozzi, out!**


	6. Wanted, Dead or Alive

_**So I finally finished the Gotham season finale and OH MY GOD I love how they perceived Nygma's perspective on his current situation. I don't know if you guys have seen it yet or not, but if you watch Gotham go watch the finale, and if you don't then start watching it per my recommendation. Also, I have decide whether or not I am going to use the alter ego Cyanide for Monday, because I talked about it with my friend and we had this huge discussion about it and have decide an origin for Cyanide, just not the Cyanide storyline. Now, this does not mean Monday will become Cyanide. I'm not saying she won't, but I'm not saying if she will, , I have many plot lines I desperately need to map out and I write my stories as I go, DAILY. It's not that hard, considering I'm a night owl and each chapter I spend about 45 minutes on because I've mapped it out all day, but yeah. I may or may not introduce my Inertia storyline AFTER the antihero/Cyanide plot but I'm not quite sure. Also, KidDeadpool, Monday would not be able to work side by side with Jason as Cyanide, whilst following the rules she was taught during the time on the team.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Monday and her plotline.**_

Monday was finally being released from the hospital after 2 days. She had to use crutches, and it was a pain in the ass but hey, she has a cool story and a red cast (which she decided she would paint like Ironman). She followed Jason down the ridiculously lengthy halls of the hospital, struggling to keep up due to the fact they were crowded with unnecessary machines, beds, and nurses on their breaks gossiping. Monday, was getting quite frustrated with all the ill-placed equipment around the halls, (See what I did there?) and really wanted to get the hell out of the cold, white, hell. She had changed clothes, into a simple red t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes (Courtesy of M'gaan.) She weaved around people, (and purposely smashed their toes with her crutches) and after a few minutes of being extremely mad she was out of the hospital and sighed with relief. "That was awful. I hate hospitals," she informed Jason.

"That makes 2 of us. Where's your mom. She _was _supposed to get you from the hell hole."

"I don't know. Joker probably, got to her. I killed him, she's gonna kill me. I really don't care at this point."

"What, about life?"

"No."

"Then why don't you care?"

"Because I have fire power- literally, like I can catch of fire, and not be effected."

"So you'd kill your own mom?"

"Who ever said she was my mother? She was never there, she always abandoned me, she even left me to _die_ via Joker! I'm only alive because of you."

Yes, if it weren't for Jason, Monday would currently be dead right now. It went down like this;

Jason knew phones were _not_ allowed on patrol. If Batman knew his was in his utility belt he would flip his shit. He had it anyways, just in case. Batman was fighting some thugs, keeping Jason on the sidelines. His phone vibrated, and when Batman wasn't watching he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Help me!"

The girl on the other end of the line hung up. Jason knew exactly who it was, and he darted off, leaving Batman in the dust. He arrived where he first met the 10 year old and found the Joker choking her. She was kicking and struggling.

"No gettin' away this time!" The Joker laughed.

Jason quickly threw a bird-a-rang at the Joker, hitting him in the shoulder. He staggered backwards, and Monday gasped for breath and she coughed. The Joker pushed Jason back and went after Monday again, but she burst into flames. All she needed was that little time span, and she lived. The joker backed away and ran. It was too late for Jason to catch him, but he was more worried about the girl on fire. He stared for a moment before the fire went out- and she was fine. Her clothes were slightly charred- probably fire-proof, but she was perfectly fine.

"How..?"

"Magic, I think. I dunno, it just happens sometimes, Monday shrugged and smiled a smile with 2 missing front teeth. The joys of being 10 years old. Of course, 3 years later when Monday was 13 she would experience the worst day of her life.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Batman shouted, suddenly appearing.

"I- I was."

"Well, you see my mommy's mean clown boyfriend was trying to kill me and stuff, and so he appeared and hit him with something and he let go of my throat and like I caught on fire and he ran away and it was super-duper cool," Monday butted in, excitement beaming in her eyes.

"What? On fire..? Jason!"

"No, he didn't light me on fire! Watch!" Monday gave an example of her catching fire, and her entire body caught fire and she laughed, as the flames erupted off of her. The flames died down and she grinned. She practically left Batman speechless and he only managed a, "What the hell..."

_Flash back over._

"Yeah, I did save your monkey butt, but I got in trouble for it."

"Pfft, butt."

"You're really immature."

"No, I'm very mature," Monday said, but pronounce 'mature' as muh-tur.

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "You're weird, kid."

"I'm not weird, I'm perfectly normal. You're weird."

"I'm normaler than you."

"I don't think that's a word you stupid coconut."

"Shut up," Jason said, in a slightly loud voice, feeling slightly like an idiot for thinking 'normaler' was a word, (which it actually is.)

"Woah, there. Hakuna your tatas."

"Weirdo."

Monday stuck her tongue out at Jason and said, "Anyways, where are we going?"

"I have an apartment, we could go there."

"Awesome sauce."

Monday suddenly became solem, her home was destroyed. Several people died... Why her? Why did fate choose _her_ of all people? WHy didn't this happen to some one with the BEST life ever? Or some one who DESERVED it? Why her?

"Monday?"

Monday snapped back to reality. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, sorry just thinking."

"Okay.. Anyways, we can easily just walk to the apartment. It's several blocks away."

"Alright.."

Once they had reached the apartment (Which was on ground level, thank god.), the ombre haired looked around. She found a kick-ass bass guitar that was bright red and she exclaimed, "Where the hell'd you get this?"

"Eh, some drug dealer. Couldn't give me the 40% quite yet so gave me that. Can't play it, but it looks cool."

She began to strum the chords to Juice Box by The Strokes.

"You can play?"

"No, that's obviously why I'm playing a song by the Strokes on a bass guitar, of course I can play the freaking bass guitar. Do you have amnesia or something? Because I used to play one all the time, and you'd be there while I played."

"Yeesh, sorry."

Monday looked at the table in the living room. There was a card. A joker card to be more specific. A joker card that read,"I'm alive, fool."

It was in that moment Monday knew what she had to do. She began mapping out her future.

**Okay, this was more of a filler, I'm sorry. But I really needed a booster for my Cyanide plot line. This does not mean she will indeed become Cyanide, but it doesn't mean she won't either. Like I said, there will be a Cyanide storyline, but there are many ways I could play it out. Anyways, Ozzi out!**


	7. Blaze vs Cyanide Or Pyro?

_**Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday! I was babysitting and I had to reset my laptop and all that jazz! I have to babysit tonight so I apologize that this chapter is a filler. Working on this story is not my 1st priority, but I put it before all my other stories, and I am currently working on Of Bullets and Footsteps. I promise I update this within a 2-4 day time span IF I cannot update it daily. Thanks for understanding.**_

Monday sighed. Nothing to do. Nothing at all. She was going to do a 2D from Gorillaz cos-play and scare the crap out of kids, but decided against it. She stared at the ceiling for a while. Jason had gone God knows where and she didn't know what Bart was up to. Bart! Monday realized she hadn't talked to him in several days. She glanced at the card on the table. She needed to tell _some one. _She reached for the phone on the table and dialed the phone number.

There was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Monday. The worst day of the week."

"Hey, what's up?"

"So, I'm staying at Jason's and I found this card. It was one of those joker ones in a deck of cards and guess what it said?"

"Um, I dunno?"

"It said, 'I'm alive you fools.'"

"So the Jokers not dead? This is good news, yo can be on the team again!"

"No. It's horrible news, Bart! It means the Joker is out there some where reining terror and I'm guilty of killing an innocent person forced to dupe me and now I have blood on my hands! It makes my current situation much, much worse. The Joker's going to come after me, especially if he specifically let me know he was alive."

"So, you're not going to be on the team again?"

"It's not like they would let me back anyways. Besides, I had a back up plan for if I did get kicked off the team anyways."

"You assumed you'd get thrown off? Why? Also, I'm assuming your back up is Cyanide?"

"Originally, Cyanide was not my back up plan. Also, I thought I would because my mom. I seriously doubt I would be on long because I'm related to the Joker's _wife_."

"Well now you know they really don't care about who you are related to, but who you are."

"That's not the point. The point is I need to make a decision and fast. Would you rather I wait too late and end up_ dead_?"

"What? No!"

"Good. Then I need your help."

"With what?"

"Just get here."

"What's the address?"

"East-Rise Apartments, 2B."

"On my way."

Within a few minutes Bart had arrived and knocked on the door. "It's open!" Monday said to the door.

"Hey."

"'Sup. I need help."

"Obviously. Like you have said. 3 times already."

"Oh quit your complaining."

Monday pointed at the notebook on the table.

"I had sketched out several personas and they got lost in the explosion so I re-wrote them and sketched them out again. Can you hand the notebook to me?"

"You're so lazy."

"No, I have a broken leg, some cracked ribs, and a sprained wrist. There's a difference."

Bart shrugged and handed her the red notebook. She flipped through the pages, finding the two she liked the best. Cyanide and Blaze. She had labeled the pros and cons and sketched out what they would look like. Blaze was more heroic than Cyanide. But that heroism hd not fault, which would be very limited to Monday's abilities. It would also limit her powers against the Joker. The Joker was clever. He wouldn't be fooled easily, and wouldn't be easy to catch. Pros to being Blaze would help her get on the team, along with the cons. But they wouldn't help Monday's cause. Think like the Joker... If the Joker truly had been watching her for months, then he knew her back up plan. He knew she'd follow Blaze rather than the others she had made like, Phoenix or Ember. He knew she would pick the most heroic of all. Horrible for getting the Joker, perfect to get back onto the team.

Cyanide was more anti-heroic. She'd be the kind of person that if she saw a kid being bullied or abused, she'd jump in and save the day. But since she'd be too lazy to work she wouldn't have a problem robbing a bank. Cyanide would be heroic to a fault, and have limits, those limits being how much fire power she had. She could take it full blast if she wanted too, and killing wouldn't affect her in any emotional form. She was ruthless, and heroic to a fault. Perfect for getting the Joker, terrible for getting onto the team.

Then Bart brought up something else.

"Why not just stay Pyro?"

Monday sighed. "I don't know. It just doesn't feel right."

Pyro. Pyro was not an alternate persona of Monday. She _was_ Monday. Pyro was just another name for her. Pyro was the witty, confusing, fire-powered, always cold, exotic haired girl as Monday. The only difference was the name and the outfits. Pyro was the perfect combination of Cyanide and Blaze. It was like a perfect balance on a scale that faltered occasionally.

"I guess, as long as I'm me I'm still Pyro, right?" Monday shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. But if you choose Blaze, you'll have a higher chance of being on the team again."

"That's why the Joker will expect it. Also, the team isn't my goal. Not anymore."

"Besides, isn't the Joker Batman's enemy?"

"Well, time to put a twist on things."

Monday sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had been up since midnight. SHe leaned her head on Bart's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm just tired and bored and mad because I cannot fucking walk because crutches are impossible."

Monday closed her eyes and blinked.

"Um, how long have you been awake?"

"Since like, I dunno this morning?'

"When this morning?"

"... Midnightish?"

"You need to sleep at some point, Monday."

"Mmmm, later."

"Later as in when?"

"Never."

Bart rolled his eyes and heard soft snoring and tried not to laugh. Monday had fallen asleep. Bart carefully stood up and tiptoed out after saying, "Goodnight, Fireball."

_**Originally I was just going to have Jaime, Monday, Bart, and Garfield (Beast Boy) do a Gorillaz cos-play and Monday would be 2D, Jaime would be Russel, Bart would (unwillingy) be Noodle, and Beast Boy would be a literal Gorilla and I decided against it. That's how I ended up with... This. -points to all of chapter-**_

**_Chapter: You just pointed to all of me!_**

**_(HTTYD Reference) Anyways, Ozzi out!_**


	8. Little Talks

**Hola guys! Today my friends kept nagging me to listen to Blood on the Dance Floor and I just about had a heart attack. HOW ARE THEY EVEN POPULAR!? I swear to god.. I hate it. I had a heart attack, I swear. Anyways, before I start I'd like to say things are going to get productive in the story! Her leg wasn't severely fractured, so it only took about 5 weeks to heal, and a sprained wrist doesn't take long to heal so... As for Monday's ribs those didn't take long to heal either. Anyways, let's skip ahead, shall we? Oh, also please check out Of Bullets and Footsteps! It sort of like an epilogue base for Mondays Are the Prettiest Days. Okay, NOW it's story time.**

Monday sighed, finally! She could walk! Well, walk properly. She skipped out of the white hell known as the hospital as skipped in circles while singing the lyrics to the Claritin commercials. "I CAN SEE CLE-"

"Claritin commercials have nothing to do with the fact you can walk."

Monday kicked Jason in the shins as hard as she could. "Ow!"

Monday couldn't help it. She began cracking up.

"You little shit," Jason grumbled, now limping.

"That's what you get! Never disrespect the lyrics!"

Monday continued skipping, and if you feel jealous that you can't skip then you obviously were never a 6 year old girl and I feel sad for you. Back to the story. They made it back to what know was home to Monday and Jason. Apartment 4B. It was obvious that Monday had claimed the living room as her own, due to the mass amount of trash (mainly burrito and candy wrappers). She plopped her self on the couch and sketched in her notebook. She had a box next to the couch, one that no one was allowed to touch. Jason had tried many times to see what was in the box but she always threatened to put a bunch of bullets in his AK-47 and then light it up so he left the box of mystery alone.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Did you know that over 96% of schools in France have condom vending machines?" Monday responded, ignoring his question.

"I seriously doubt that's true- hey! Don't steer me off subject. What are you drawing?"

"Stuff. Pictures. Facts I learn from the internet."

"Well, clean up this mess, please?"

"Why?"

"Because I said."

"Fine," Monday exasperated.

It was noon, and Monday still had 9 hours before she left. She had cleaned up the claimed area and had decided to hang out with Bart that afternoon. She had talked to him yesterday and they planned to go see a movie that afternoon. The one and only... Avengers: Age of Ultron! There was a rapid knocking at the door. Jason swung the door open and was about to yell, "I paid the goddamn rent!" But he quickly realized it was the owner of the apartments and said, "Oh hey. Monday's sitting on the couch." Bart walked in and Monday was sitting on the couch. Upside down. Eating Pringles. Without spilling them.

"How even? You tapped them together didn't you?"

"Damn skippy."

"You're weird," Jason inquired and walked away to god knows where.

"I'm not weird! I'm genius and you're too stupid to realize it!" Monday said and rolled off the couch and then stood upright.

"Anyways, I can't believe Age of Ultron is finally out!" Monday said in an extremely excited voice.

Bart smiled. She loved superhero movies. If, that wasn't quite obvious. Once they made it to the movies the woman said, "Hey, sorry we're sold out."

"Aww," Monday frowned.

"Sorry," the ticket lady said.

"Oh well. We can always do something else. Hey, Bart let me see your phone."

"Um, okay?"

Bart handed Monday his phone which she used to text Jaime and Garfield to meet up at Jaime's house.

"To Jaime's house we go!" Monday said.

The couple made their way to Jaime's house, (by Bart running which scared the shit out of Monday) and when they arrived Jaime and Garfield were just talking.

"Aye," Monday greeted her friends.

"Hey Monday!" Garfield responded, and Jaime replied with a simple, "Hi."

"So what's up?' Monday asked, setting herself on the couch next to Bart.

"Nothing much, I see you got your cast off," Jaime responded.

"Yeah, I can walk again," Monday sang excitedly.

"So why haven't been hanging out with us lately?" Garfield inquired.

"Because, walking with crutches is impossible," Monday answered. It wasn't a total lie. It was only half the reason, though.

"But you have been hanging out with Bart," Garfield pointed out.

"For other reasons."

"But what other reasons?'

"Um, lets see, a) He was the only one willing to go to my new creepy apartment, and b) he's my boyfriend."

Jaime made a face of utter shock. "You dating _him_ that the most shocking thing I've heard all month. Wait, is this a joke?"

"Nope," Bart grinned.

Monday blushed lightly before saying, "Anyways, I found out some awful news."

"What? Did Bart give you herpes?" Jaime said in a smart-alec voice.

"He's still alive isn't he?"

"Good point."

"As I was saying, I found bad news. The Joker's alive."

"What? How?"

"Not sure, but we all know that he's probably going after me."

"What happened with the Joker?" Garfield asked.

"Well, he tried to kill me, so I supposedly killed him, but it wasn't really him. That's why I'm not on the team anymore."

"Oh. Nightwing never really said why you weren't on the team anymore. Seems like a stupid reason, though, considering you were probably going to die."

"Well, Nightwing never really liked me to begin with. Probably because I was Harley Quinn's kid, but you know. What ever."

There was a silence that filled the room. Then there was an offer of, "Who wants to play COD?"

For the next several hours the played video games and talked, but of less serious matters.

The clock struck 8 and Monday said, "Hey, I need to get home."

They said their goodbyes and once Monday got home she realized Jason wasn't at the apartment. Awesome. She grabbed the box of mystery and opened it. She took it to the bathroom down the hall where she changed clothes into black jeans, a grey tank top, a black hoodie and her converse that reached up to her knees. She put a pocket knife in the pocket of her jeans and grabbed a handgun from Jason's room. Monday had carefully painted diamonds on her eyes, and had her black contacts on the show no eye color. She left the apartment, and went back to the place that destroyed her life. She went to the remains and looked around. Where her old room used to be there was a piece of paper. She picked it up and it read, '_Blue warehouse on Gotham City docks is where you'll find me. Hopefully you'll reconsider looking for me. Your mother doesn't seem very proud of you. Sincerely- J_'

Monday burned the paper and headed for Gotham docks.

_**Oh nooo. I've introduced the Cyanide plot! Will it be another duce or will it be the real deal? Will Cyanide remain or will she go? Will Monday be affected by Cyanide later on to find out because I have 2 more plots I'm adding to this story before It ends and each one will have like 8 chapters!**_


	9. Genocide

_**Hola! I didn't update yesterday because no motivation. I'm officially done with exams, thank god! Also, i lied. Yesterday was the season finale of Gotham and I just watched it and part of the Flash and OH MY GOD. LIKE BUTCH SHOT THEM AND FREAKING BARBARA AND SELINA WORKING FOR MOONEY AND THE RIDDLER HAS FINALLY BECOME THE RIDDLER AND HE FREAKING ROCKED IT! Fangirling, sorry. If you have not watched Gotham yet, please do! ANyways, let us BEGIN. Oh I also changed my Penname to Binge.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Monday/Cyanide!**_

Off to Gotham City Docks she went. Determination blared in her eyes. She would END this once and for all. Then she looked up. "Jaime, what the hell are you doing?" she shouted at the figure above.

"Making sure my best bud doesn't get hurt," he responded.

"I don't need your help."

"I know."

Suddenly something darted right in front of her. Bart.

"Seriously? You told Jaime?"

"Yep, I told hermano up there your whole plan."

Monday sighed. She couldn't stop them. She wouldn't.

"Don't tell me Garfield is going to pop up anytime soon."

"Nah, we kept ol' Beasty out of it."

Monday felt relief. They had made it to the exact warehouse the the note said. It was old, blue, and worn down. Suddenly the door swung open. No one was near it.

"Do we just go in, or?" Monday asked.

Impulse shrugged and Blue Beetle said, "Lets go."

Cyanide, Impulse, and Blue Beetle entered the dark warehouse, cautious. Then the lights flashed on and they were faced with nearly 50 Joker's in one room. Monday was shocked. For all she knew, the real Joker was actually dead and all of these were dupes. She looked up at a large catwalk, and saw him. The real Joker. His hair was more faded,his make-up was more precise,and his suit was worn down.

"Hello! And I see you've met my friends! Met Joker 1, Joker 2, Joker 3, Joker 4, and so on!" he laughed maniacally.

"I don't know about hermano and you, Monday, but I'm totally feeling the mode."

Monday lit her hands and a voice called out, "Oh! Look! The fast one can speak Spanish!"

"Actually, he can't. That's just what he keeps calling Blue Beetle because he's Mexican. All he's really doing is being racist," Monday inquired.

The voice was the one and only Harleen Quinnzel, aka Harley Quinn.

"Well, racism isn't very nice now is it? Looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson," the Joker said in a grimly amused voice. Fear struck Monday's eyes. She couldn't start a mini-supernova, that would hurt everyone in her range, and Impulse and Blue Beetle weren't leaving her side. She decided to just blast head on. Her hands glowed brighter and Blue and Impulse had begun taking the duplicates out. They were robots. Go figure. Cyanide blasted white-hot fire head, full bast, melting them in her path. It didn't take long before the robots were down. They didn't even fight that well. Cyanide made her way up the catwalk and her mother blocked her path.

"Aw c'mon! You're no fun!" Quinn sang and whacked Cyanide in the stomach with her hammer.

Cyanide lost her breath and landed with an, "Oof!" She clutched her stomach and groaned. That hurt like a bitch. She carefully unfurled from her ball and lit herself. Her mom attempted t hit her again and hit Cyanide's hed. Blood leaked from the wound in her scalp. She staggered backwards momentarily then worked her way forward again. Before her mom aimed a blow at Cyanide she slammed her mother to the side, sending her over the single story drop to the ground. Impulse and Blue Beetle watched, shocked, as Cyanide stormed her way after Gotham's clown prince. She snatched his jacket as he attempted to run. The childish voice yelled, "Leave my Puddin' alone! Get 'er Mister J!"

Cyanide sent a blast of fire at Quinn, scaring her. She was quiet. Cyanide unlit her self and grabbed the Joker's throat.

"You know, the first time I didn't see any pain on your face. In hindsight it was kind of disappointing. How I'd love to see your face as you burned from the inside out. Now I have the real you. I finally get to have revenge on _you._"

"Well, obviously you don't spend to much time around the Batman, but I got my point across to the Justice League. A hero can become a villain, it just takes a little time and effort."

"Shut the fuck up old man," Cyanide snapped.

Her hands caught fire and she pressed the white-hot flames against his head, then burning out his eyes, then slowly his entire face. That's when it happened. That's when she felt pain in her lungs. He was still alive alright, she hadn't messed with his brain or heart, but his face was a charred skeleton. She burned off his throat, killing him then sent one last blast of fire at him, leaving him to die in flames. But the Joker had stabbed her in the lungs. She coughed blood. It spattered onto the metal grates of the catwalk. She felt as if she was drowning, and finally felt what it was like to feel the actual pain of fire. Impulse was at her side in an instant.

"Is she okay?" Jaime shouted, running up the catwalk.

"No! No she's not okay, she's been stabbed and now she's coughing blood. Does that sound okay to you?" Bart yelled angrily. Jaime looked slightly ashamed, "Sorry. We need to get her to a hospital. Fast."

"I'm on it."

Bart picked up the petite girl and dashed away, running at top speed to save Cyanide.

The emergency room took her into immediate surgery. Jason had driven to the hospital as fast as he could hen he found out and several of Monday's friends of the team arrived, which included Garfield, Jaime, Bart (of course), Artemis, M'gaan, and Super-boy. Yes, Monday managed to be friends with Super-boy. She was that persistent.

The surgery took several hours, but was a success, but barely. They had found out the Joker had poisoned her during the surgery when the wound has turned yellow. They managed to fix it in time, but it may come back. Monday woke up the next morning and the first thing she said is, "Please tell me the son of a bitch is dead."

"The son of a bitch is dead," Jason assured.

Monday then realized something. "So I see you all have met living Jason."

There was silence.

"Whatever, anyways why am I in the hospital. Again?"

"The Joker stabbed you right before you killed him," Artemis explained.

"Lovely. So help me god if he's not dead.."

"I can't believe she actually had the guts to kill him. Twice," Super-boy inquired.

There was a silence as a quick notification ran through the room.

"You can't keep killing people, Monday," M'gaan said quietly.

They were waiting. Waiting for Monday to kick in with her fiery personality. She didn't. She simply shrugged and said, "It was just him. Only him. Now he's gone. It's done and over."

Relief and worry impacted the people in the room all at once.

As the minutes passed people began to leave until it was just Garfield, Bart, and Jaime left.

"What did his face look like when he died?" Garfield blurted out.

"..." Monday was silent before mumbling, "We wasn't scared. Not one bit. He was confident... He knew he had won. It was horrifying..."

M'gaan poked her head through the door. "Garfield, we need to leave."

Garfield ran after his 'sister' and left Jaime and Bart alone with Monday.

"I swear.. I thought I was going to die. It was the worst pain of my life... You know, I never knew what it was like to be burned and now I know. It hurts like a bitch. Drowning, burning, and coughing up blood..."

Silence.

"But you're alive," Bart pointed out.

Monday didn't know what to say about that. She simply looked at Bart and said, "Thanks."

Jaime decided to say, "I will have nightmares for weeks. I can't believe you killed him like that... Oh my god.."

Monday suddenly felt like monster.

She tortured him.

She burned him alive.

She was a monster.

Jaime's phone buzzed and he said, "I have to go. See you later." With that, he left.

Bart sighed.

"Bart, why am I such a monster?"

"You're not."

"I burned him alive. I charred away his face. I... I didn't kill him. it wasn't murder. It wasn't justice.."

"Then what was it?"

"Genocide..."

"Monday, you did what you had to do-"

"I could've just turned him in. No... Instead I sent him to hell. I.." Tears brimmed her eyes as images of the skeleton face grinning as it stabbed her haunted her.

One thought ran in her mind over and over.

"I'm either going to die the worlds worst death, or I'm going to hell."

**_DUN DUN DUNN. I have not seen Age of Ultron yet, but I have seen so many spoilers that I am disappointed in you mr director man! HOW COULD HE KILL (SPOILER) HE WAS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER AND THE ONLY REASON I PUT FAITH IN THE MCU!? Ugh..._**


	10. Backgrounds and Foregrounds

**Hey guys! It's Bingie! I haven't been updating lately because of distractions, and stuff. You would've thought with exams over that I'd update more, but teachers took advantage of our relaxation and whammed up with tests, homework, etc. It. Sucks. But here I am! On a Thorsday night, writing for you guys! I won't update Of Bullets and Footsteps until Friday, incase you were wondering. I feel that weekends are the main time when I'm like, "WOO! LETS DO THIS." And then start writing. I'd also like to thank a friend (I guess? I don't know.) from another site for giving some constructive criticism and yeah. Thanks dude. Anyways, lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Monday!**

Monday was sitting on Jason's couch watching movies when he walked into the room and said,"Hey, so how'd you get your powers?"

Monday raised an eyebrow. It was a peculiar question from nowhere. Jason had sat down on the worn down leather couch and crossed his arms. "Well? Are you mute or something?'

Monday rolled her eyes. "FIne you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, you know what a meta-gene is right?"

"Yes."

"That's why I have my powers."

"You're the most unspecific person ever."

"I don't want to explain science to you."

"Why not?"

"Because. Reasons."

"Because you don't know science?"

"Yes."

"Pfft, inferior mind."

Monday spit on Jason's arm, with pride.

"Ew! That's disgusting," he complained and wiped the spit off of his arm.

Monday grinned, feeling as if she had won. But let us delve deeper into why she has the powers she does.

"Mistah J, are you sure this is safe?" a young Harley Quinn asked, holding a syringe and hovering over a baby girl with brown hair and eyes that were bright blue.

"Of course, Harley! I wouldn't harm the poor kiddo, now would I?"

Harley was quiet for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"Of course not, Puddin'."

"That's what I thought, now just give her a bit of that formula in the syringe there and your daughter will be able to do neat... Tricks."

Harley smiled, excited. She didn't know that the baby would catch fire. She just thought maybe the baby girl would do a neat magic trick, or talk! No, the brunette infant burst into bright red flames several days later. The cradle the baby was in caught fire and quickly Harley splashed a bucket of water over the crib and the flames died. The infant thing that shocked both the Joker and Quinn was that she was _alive. _They had no idea about little Monday's meta-gene. The gene adapted itself to the poison injected into Monday's bloodstream. The concoction was flame resistant, but combined with the right environment it was really flammable. Her organs, skin, bones, etc. absorbed the flame resistant qualities of this poison and let the rest flow in her bloodstream. The brain began adapting to the chemical and began making a natural form of it to flow into her blood, and when she wanted she could control the chemical to ignite itself. There is nothing magical about her powers, just science.

Monday sighed. She didn't like her powers sometimes. They just... Got in the way. They were connected to emotions. She sometimes wished she was like the others, who could control their emotions better. Who didn't have power linked to emotion. She felt sympathy for M'gaan because she knew how it felt to be powerless against your abilities and unable to control them. Maybe that's why she became Cyanide. To be able to lose control, but yet still feel like it's control. Burning people alive was not control. But yet as Cyanide, it did. She had stitches, and had been away from the hospital for a day and now she's getting all thinky-thinky. It was 10 pm. Jason had left a few minutes earlier to go after some drug dealers or collect his money. Maybe tonight she could go as Cyanide. Just this once.

The white-to-black haired girl snatched her box and changed clothes and painted the face. She was ready to head out in 20 minutes and she grinned. Not a happy grin though, a malicious, evil, up to no good grin. Like any other vigilante she took to the rooftops, walking across the edges like balance beams and spotting out for trouble.

That night Cyanide would have killed 3 men and a woman. The men were pimps, a murderer, and a rapist. The woman was a drug addict who beat her son. How did she find the woman? Monday's friend weren't restricted to the team, you know. She had once met a little girl who had an older sister. The older sister lived in Chicago, but the girl was stuck in Gotham. The mom beat and swore at this 14 year old and Cyanide took matters into her own hands. She blew the woman's brains into the wall.

That night she went home, music playing in her headphones. It was I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons. She pondered for a moment. Slowly she related to the song. She _killed_ people tonight. Murdered them. Oh God! She took the path no one wanted for her. She let them down. She tried to quietly sneak into the apartment when a voice answered her unwanted attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing."

Monday turned around and took her headphones off. She was greeted by an angry Jason.

"What were you doing out there?"

"..."

"Monday answer me."

"..."

"Monday, talk now. _Now_."

"No."

"Why no-"

"Because you're not my father. You're not my brother. You're just some guy who took in a kid who is practically an orphan. You are not family. You cannot-"

"I know. But I can blow your brains onto the wall in a minute."

"But you won't."

"I know. Just saying I can."

"I killed 4 people..."

"Depends on who they were."

"A drug dealer, a murderer, a rapist, and a child abuser."

"Then you're okay. I don't give a fuck. They were demons from hell. They're gone now, because you got rid of them."

Monday was silent.

"Now go get that paint off your face and go to sleep. It's 2 am."

Monday felt relief wash over her as she went to the bathroom and washed away the paint.

But one thing still nagged. What would Bart think?


	11. Fire

_**So I usually don't pick a theme song for each chapter for this story, but I will today. Also, sorry about lack of updation. It's the weekend though, so yay! Anyways, let's start!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Cyanide/Monday Jade Quinnzel**_

_**Song for this chapter: I See Fire by Ed Sheeren**_

Nightmares. Swirling around, like black ink in water. All of everyone she had seen die. Wally... Jason... Her dad... All of them.

The first nightmare was watching as her friend died. He just vanished. Sheknew you couldn't feel pain in dreams, but she could've sworn in this nightmare she could feel her throat burn as she held back tears. She heard Artemis scream. The bitter cold gnawed at her. Goosebumps crawled up her arms. The electricity dissipated and no Wally. She knew that it didn't hurt her or the rest of the team as much as Artemis. No...

The dream merged into the sadness following afterwards. She forced herself to get over it afterwards, which probably wasn't good for her mental health but she forced herself to forget.

The next nightmare impacted her life the worst. The death of Jason Todd. The Joker had returned to her house. She was on the couch. He simply put a tape in the VCR and switched the input to the TV. She watched him beat Jason with a crowbar on the tv screen. Then he left, that's when the building exploded. She had remember sobbing harshly afterwards, the emotions were ever consuming. She was only 13. She had burned down a house at the edge of Gotham city that night simply by crying on her couch. Her survival was never explained to the police.

The funeral of Jason Todd was the worst day of her life. It rained, and she was the only one wearing colors. She wore them because he knew he would probably think everyone wearing black to his funeral would be stupid. She decided instead to wear a red shirt, green jeans, and a yellow leather jacket. In honor of the Robin that died with him. Her umbrella was bright pink with yellow polka dots and she sat in the wet grass, not caring about the water. I stayed as they buried him, having no parents to drag me away. I found it strange Bruce Wayne turned up to his funeral. I watched as the shoveled the clumped mud into his grave and stayed until the night fell. That night she had been listening to depressing music and she lied on her bed upside down and wrapped her hands tightly around her neck to see how long she could survive.

The nightmare merged, changing to an old place she barely recognized. It was an old stale apartment. Harley was dressed strangely. "Mommy? Why are you wearing a costume and who is he?" Monday asked, pointing at atall clown man.

"Frazel, sweetie-"

"She needs a new name. After all, your _ex_-husband won't be around much longer. Why hide the fact that she will be raised by _us. _Let's call her Monday," the Joker laughed.

Monday was quiet. She had never met the clown man until now, that is not since she was a baby. He was a stranger to her. She watched as he dragged her father from the hallway and shot him in the head. They weren't paying attention to her. The 7 year old ran. She ran into the woods that were behind her father's house. She heard them run after her. She caught fire and ran through the woods. Everything in her path caught fire, and she burst into a small explosion of fire in fear. She was unharmed, but the Joker was lightly burned and her mom had severely burned her entire foot. It wasn't explained how she was alive to police.

The continuous shouts awoke her. Drowsy she squinted. Everything was bright.

"Monday wake up!" Jason coughed.

Monday saw fire. She had caused this. Quickly she retracted the fire. It went out all of the sudden. She sat up right. The couch was no more and she was on the floor. The carpet was singed and the walls charred and black.

"I-... I'm sorry," she stuttered, trying not to cry.

Jason coughed. "What the hell happened?'

"I don't know. I had a fucking nightmare and I don't know I guess my powers flipped out."

"Well what the hell did you dream about?" he snapped.

Monday looked ashamed. "Wally, my dad, and your deaths."

Silence.

"I found out what my real name is, though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's Frazel."

Sirens blared from outside. The fire department was here.

After some questioning one of the cops asked, "Are you her legal guardian?'

"No, Harle-"

"Is her legal guardian here?"

"No she's in Arkh-"

"Where is her legal guardian?"

"Arkham Asylum."

"For how long?"

"Life sentence."

The cop wrote some stuff down. "Okay, we'll have to take her to foster ca-"

"No! I'm not leaving," Monday protested.

"You have no choice," the cop snarled.

"I do now."

"Just get in the vehicle, and arrest this man for kidnapping a mino-"

"He didn't kidnap me! He's practically family. I'm not getting in that car."

They tried to force her but she did something drastic. She caught fire. Everyone flipped out as she set Jason free and they ran off. They didn't know where they were going but they had to go somewhere? Jason was quiet before saying, "We can go to Wayne mano-"

"Are you shitting me? Hell no!"

"Trust me, Mon-"

"Don't call me Monday."

"Trust me _Frazel_. I know the guy. He may not be all warm and happy to let us in but he will let us in."

"Fine. But if we get tazed, it's your fault."

"Okay, but don't get mad when I say I told you so."

"Just lead the way, Little Red Riding Hood."


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Sorry, I haven't been keeping up with this story this past week, but dude, I update more than most writers here, so suck it up. Also, please go check out my story Of Bullets and Footsteps, which takes place about a decade after Mondays are the Prettiest Days, and it's about Kristiel who takes up the Cyanide mantel and befriends Inertia and it's a bit more on the villains side than the heroes, but who doesn't love villains?** **Anyways, so go check that out and lets begin!**

Jason of course, was not getting into the Wayne manor, and Monday knew this. She sighed and sat in the damp grass. "Jason, if you walk around this wall one more god damn time I will kill you."

"I'll just come back to life again."

"Doubt it, but if you do, I'll kill you again."

"Whatever."

Monday had begun to notice the hair dye fading and her roots turning it's natural brunette. Given the fact that she didn't have any money, was decided to not re-dye it. But she had to at least find a pair of scissors.

"Jason, dude. Stop," Monday commanded as he tried to climb the wall again. Last time he got shocked.

Monday stood and grabbed his jacket, pulling him off the wall. He glared at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

"Whatever is your catchphrase."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Jason smirked and said, "Whatever."

"Stop."

"Whatever."

Monday finally cracked a grin "Stop!"

"Whatever."

Monday rolled her eyes and shoved him. "We're not getting in there so stop trying. Lets just... I dunno. Sleep on a park bench."

"Nah."

"Fine. I will go sleep on a park bench like a prostitute, all by myself."

"Have fun."

Monday stood where she was.

"You're not going to stop trying are you?"

"Nope."

Monday sighed. "Got any money?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Give my 75 cents."

He threw a 5 dollar bill at her and continued to find a way in. She walked away and headed for a pay phone. It took her maybe and hour to walk back to Gotham and to find a pay phone. When she did, who did she call? (cough*GhostBusters*cough) She called Artemis.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Hey, Artemis. It's Monday."

"Hey. Any particular reason why you're calling me at 3 am?"

"I may or may not have accidentally burned down an apartment building and now cops are after me to put me in foster care and arrest Jason for kidnapping me."

"That explains the AMBER alert I got on my phone."

"Yup. Anyways, while Jason is unsuccessful in breaking into Wayne manor can I stay at your place?"

"What? Wait, Jason is alive and you have been living with him?"

"Yeah, long story. Anyways, I do not want to go to foster care, and Jason did not kidnap me."

"I'm not going to jail just because you need somewhere to sleep, Monday."

"But Artemis-"

"I said no. I'm sorry kid, I would agree but I can't."

"Whatever."

With that she hung up and did something she never thought she'd do.

She called the cave. Nightwing answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Monday..."

"What do you want?"

"I want back on the team."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can. We both kw I deserve back on the team. I have had nothing but misery lately and all I ever did was self defense-"

"Not when you marched into that warehouse."

"He had robots. He was going to take over Gotham or some shit."

"You don't have any proof."

"Bart and Jaime."

"They aren't proof."

"Wrong. They're witnesses."

"Why do you even want back on the team?"

"I want back on the team because I have friends there. I joined to help with the world. I don't join to be kicked off."

"So did the rest of us."

"WHy do you hate me so much? I ever did shit, you were just waiting for me to slip up. I don't side with my mom, she's a brainwashed mentally delusional bitch!" I snapped into the phone.

Silence.

"You don't own the team anymore Nightwing. You don't make the decisions. Last time I checked you left that up to Aqualad."

"Alright."

"I'm heading to the cave now. I kind of sort of burned down the apartment I was staying at."

"What?"

"Long story short I had a nightmare and my powers freaked out, now adios." Monday hung up.

She took the zeta tube in Gotham to the cave and when she got there Nightwing and Aqualad were standing there.

"Hey."

"Hello, Monday. Nightwing has informed me you wish to rejoin the team," Aqualad responded.

"Yeah..."

"Then you may. May I ask why you chose to make this decision at 3 in the morning?"

"I managed to become a street rat in the time span of 30 minutes and I kind of need a place to stay. Also I'm tired of burning places down on accident, of course."

"Then you may stay. You know where the spare room is."

"Thanks."

With that she walked away to the room. When she entered she noticed how bare it was. Nothing was in there except a bed with plain white sheets and a small dresser. She didn't care, she just crawled under the covers and slept, thankful she finally got what she actually wanted.


End file.
